In vitro fertilization has become an increasingly popular method of conception over the past few years. To date no formal study of infants conceived in vitro has been conducted to determine if they are at increased risk for congenital malformations. Dr. Mills and the Epidemiology Branch will conduct a historical prospective study of infants which have been conceived in vitro and matched controls to determine whether in vitro fertilization carries an increased risk for congenital malformations. The Eastern Virginia Medical School, Norforlk, VA will serve as study center and data center for this project. Because the number of subject available for study is relatively modest a thorough examination will be performed on each. Detailed physical examination, intracranial ultrasound, echo cardiography, electrocardiography, and abdominal ultrasound will be done on each in vitro fertilization subject and matched control. This contract will be signed in the near future and work will begin on a study protocol, forms design, and recruiting subjects within the next few months.